chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Leonid Ivan Bzovsky
Leonid Ivan Bzovsky (b. January 24, 1940) was a Chawosaurian Politician who served as the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria from January 1, 1980, to December 31, 1989. Bzovsky was appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1979, he served under Timothy from 1980 to 1989. Bzovsky was the first Communist to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria, also the first Prime Minister appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt. As Prime Minister, Bzovsky helped in dismantling the Christianization program, kept the Communist Coalition in power in the 1985 Legislative Elections, and at the end of his tenure, Bzovsky criticized and opposed the 1989 wave revolutions, and left office with a 371-229 margin Communist majority in the Chawopolis Palace after the 1989 Legislative Elections. Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was born to Kyrylo Bzovsky, a Ukrainian farmer, and a maid, Alisa Bzovsky. His family suffered in a series of Soviet famines of 1923-1933. Leonid was born during World War II, his father fought for Hitler against Stalin, but Leonid supported the Soviets. When World War II ended in 1945, Leonid's father was deported to Siberia for treason and died in 1951. Leonid's mother died in 1953 of influenza and so did his siblings. Leonid survived and became independent at 13. Leonid entered the Soviet Armed Forces in 1957 and fought in the Vietnam War. After the war, he entered Moscow State University and graduated in 1964. He witnessed the rise of Leonid Brezhnev in the same year. Throughout the whole Brezhnev era, Leonid supported the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt. In the 1975 federal election, Leonid voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt for Supreme Leader at the ballot and was mentioned several times for consideration for Prime Minister. In 1979, Bzovsky was nominated by Timothy Max Roosevelt to replace Bismarck as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, the first Atheist, and Communist in Chawosaurian History to have ever reached this position of the Chawosaurian Government. Bzovsky helped Timothy dismantled the Christianization project, passed laws systemically incarcerating Christians for their faith and spread Communist propaganda all across Chawosauria. When the Cold War was finally coming to an end in the United States' favor, Bzovsky and Timothy's relationship began to break apart, and as the Soviet Union was on the verge of extinction in 1989, Bzovsky announced his retirement on a televised announcement which angered Timothy Max Roosevelt and decided to pick Shang J. Parker, who Timothy liked more than of any of his Prime Minister. On December 31, 1989, Bzovsky left office and was replaced by Shang J. Parker. After leaving office, Bzovsky moved to Tokyo in 1993, and on September 25, 2018, Bzovsky was diagnosed with Glioblastoma, and on September 26, 2018, widespread sympathy from both Communists and Capitalists sparked in Chawosauria nationwide, even the Christian community, the exact community he scorned during his premiership in the 80s, gave sympathy to Bzovsky. Early Life Leonid Ivan Bzovsky was born on January 24, 1940, in Lviv, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union, to Kyrylo Bzovsky, and Alisa Bzovsky. Leonid was born during World War II, and his father supported the Nazis because of his hatred for Stalin over the Ukrainian famines, and his mother was a nurse for the Nazis. When the Nazis ended up losing the war in 1945, his father was executed for treason, and his mother died of the flu in the 50s. Leonid at 13, became independent because of his family's deaths. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Marxist-Leninist Category:Red (Soviet Union) Category:Atheist